Gray Rainbow
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: 7 not-so-short drabbles about broken hearts. Multiple pairings. GO timeline.


**Gray Rainbow.**

**7 not-so-short drabbles about heart broken.**

**Multiple pairings. **

**Inazuma Eleven GO! Belongs to Level-5**

**Warning : OOC, Shonen-Ai, typo and grammar mistakes, etc.**

* * *

**1. White**.

.

Hamano Kaiji & Hayami Tsurumasa.

.

"Hayami, wait! I'm not lying! Please! Hear my explanation first!"

Hamano struggled to catch up with his running friend, panting and shouting. Finally he caught his hand, "Hayami, please! Listen to me!"

"What kind of lie would you give to me again, Hamano?" Hayami suddenly turned back and stared at the dark blue haired boy, "Why didn't you tell me before that you liked Kurama? You don't have to be stuck with me if you tell me."

"I don't like Kurama, Hayami!" Hamano's hand started to squeeze Hayami's hand, "I like you, no, I love you! I would love to be stuck with you!"

"So you are saying yesterday was just only my imagination? You said it right clearly to the others that you actually liked Kurama, not me, but yet you accepted my confession."

The dark haired boy flinched, "I-I don't to break your heart at first, but now it's really true! I've been really fallen in love with you, Hayami Tsurumasa. Please, believe me,"

"I don't want to. Hamano Kaiji, this is the end of us,"

And with that, Hayami left Hamano, who was standing at his place, tears in his eyes.

All because of a simple white lie to protect someone's heart.

.

* * *

**2. Timberwolf.**

.

Minamisawa Atsushi & Kurama Norihito.

.

Kurama stared at the timberwolf colored pocket watch in his hands.

The watch was a gift from Minamisawa for his birthday, he remembered how the guy suddenly shoved him a box on that day.

A single tear dropped on the watch's shiny texture. His face was expressionless, not knowing that he had cried.

The thought of Minamisawa made his heart hurts. It makes him remember all the good times he had with him, all the sweet words that was meant to him, all the things they went through together,

And it makes him remember how the guy was no longer in his hands. How the guy is now in someone else's grasp.

The pocket watch dropped to the floor, and Kurama started to coverd his face, crying his heart.

.

* * *

**3. Rose-quartz. **

.

Shindou Takuto & Kirino Ranmaru.

.

The night felt really cold.

Shindou curled up in his bed, under his blanket, getting himself some warmth.

No, it's not like his room is cold, he had turned off his air conditioner and all of his room windows are shut close.

But, still, the night felt really cold for him.

He took his earphone and opened his phone to turn up some songs. He had been crying since he got home from school, and he never stopped.

He turned his gaze at a rose-quartz gemstone on the table beside his bed. Kirino hand the same gemstone just like it, it was their keepsake when they went to a gemstone exhibition.

But now, his friend probably had forgotten about it. Heck, he never even bothers to talk to him again, why would he still remember about the stone?

The brunette clutched his chest.

It felt really hurts when he remembered that Kirino decided to forgot about him.

.

* * *

**4. Silver**

.

Sata Tosamaru & Amemiya Taiyou.

.

Sighing, Sata closed the silver door behind him.

The orange haired patient that he just visited had just gone to sleep, due to that he felt tired today.

He recalled his conversation with Taiyou as he walked out from the hospital. It wasn't really even a conversation though, it would always Taiyou told him things and he just listened while responding sometimes.

His heart tightens. Taiyou would always talked about Tenma, praising him and telling Sata how he likes the brunette so much.

It hurts for Sata. His own crush told him about his crush.

He sometimes wondered, when will he be noticed by Taiyou?

.

* * *

**5. Gunmetal**

.

Kariya Masaki & Kageyama Hikaru

.

Hikaru runs while he cried across the riverbanks.

He was tired of Kariya. He didn't want to meet the tealnette again.

It hurt him real bad when he found Kariya was kissing Kirino.

He felt betrayed. He felt crushed.

He had loved him from the deepest part of his heart, yet he returned it with a lie.

Maybe he just had told him that he actually like Kirino he would be okay and tried to move on.

But this? They had been together from more than 6 months. And he felt that they were really meant to be together.

Suddenly a gunmetal colored truck came from the opposite direction from him, right in front of him.

He didn't mind dying.

.

* * *

**6. Charcoal**

.

Ichino Nanasuke & Aoyama Shunsuke

.

The charcoal was burned.

Aoyama was supposed to have a barbeque night with Ichino, when the guy decided that he can't, that he heard Shindou had gone sick and he wanted to visit him.

It crushes Aoyama's heart, to think his own lover was prioritizing the sick maestro more than his own boyfriend.

But what can he do?

"Ah, I see. It's okay then, tell my greetings to Shindou,"

How he wanted to say to Ichino to don't go there and stay with him.

But he doesn't even have the heart to say it.

.

.

.

* * *

**7. Gray.**

.

Tsurugi Kyosuke & Matsukaze Tenma.

.

Tsurugi sat in the floors of the gray payphone box he was in.

He buried his head under his arms, sobbing and crying hot tears.

He went to call Tenma, wanting to apologize that he left him alone in the club room. He had been going out with the brunette for sometimes and everything just turned fine.

Until one day, the brunette stopped calling him Kyousuke.

He called him back to Tsurugi.

The navy haired boy was confused at first, he wondered if his hearing started to rot or is there something he did wrong.

But he finally understands.

The boy didn't like him again.

No, the boy never liked him in love from the start.

Cursing between his tears, Tsurugi regretted that he was so dumb to believe that Tenma really liked him.

His heart aches so much now. How much he hate Tenma now, he would always miss him.

He would miss how he had called him with his first name.

He would miss how they always walked home together, holding hands.

He would all the soccer chanting that the brunette has always said.

He would miss all things about the brunette.

Rain started to pour outside, and the clouds starting to go gray.

He regretted all of this. He should have known a day like this would come anytime, crushing him.

Because happily ever after was just a mere fairy tale.

* * *

_"You can't expect me to be fine."_

* * *

I know, the drabbles title is not that related from the story. I'M SORRY FOR BREAKING EVERYONE'S HEART I'M JUST SO MOTHERFCKING TEARY AT THE MOMENT THAT I FELT SO MELANCHOLIC EVERYTIME ASDFGHJKLLGSALASJHLJSADJGD

Okay, ignore that.

So every title is a one of some gray shades, so you understand why the title is Gray Rainbow XD

Mind to review guys?


End file.
